Home at Last
by Ivory Eden Merlott
Summary: Drarry. Cute family fic, sweet. fluff


"Stand still" Draco moaned, while trying to get Harry's tie off. "I don't get why you have to tie these stupid things so tight anyway" he grumbled.

Another moan slipped out from between his lips, as he felt his boyfriend's hand slide lower and lower from its place on his chest.

"But, I want you" Harry whined.

"You're just going to have to be patient then, it's not my fault you're so stubborn always wanting to wear your stupid tie. Would it really be so hard to just loosen it up a little?"

"Yes, it would. Plus, that's your job, you're just too weak" Harry smirked; he pressed his hands onto Draco's biceps, squeezing them slightly.

Draco let out a shocked gasp, successfully narrowing his eyes at Harry, which he knew never failed to make Harry hard. For some stupid and unfathomable reason, Harry always got turned on when Draco was angry, or annoyed at him.

"I am anything but weak!" Draco removed his hands form Harry's tie. "I happen to be stronger than you, but the only way I'll ever be able to get that god forsaken thing off your neck is if I take it of gently"

"Aw, you know I didn't mean that" Harry's eyes glinted with amusement and if Draco was correct, arousal.

"Well you shouldn't say things you don't mean then" Draco huffed, turning around, whilst folding his hands into a defensive position.

He felt Harry's hands slide around his slim waist, "Oh, come on, you know I love you and I never mean most of the things I say"

"You just said you loved me, did you mean that?" Draco asked Harry with a desperate look in his eyes.

Harry never had a huge problem with it, but Draco's moods changed so drastically in just a matter of seconds, it usually took him a while to figure out what was going on. But he'd gotten better at figuring out his lover over the years. Draco always needed reassurance, no matter how confident and cocky he acted. Harry was the only one that knew that.

He'd be acting completely normal, and then and incident would occur, triggering something inside him. It always made him needy, insecure, like a child. At first it baffled Harry, but then soon he realized it was most likely the result of his horrible childhood. His father never acknowledging him, or the amazing things he did as a child. It made him incredibly insecure, something Harry had to deal with now, not that he minded. He was perfectly happy reassuring Draco or making him realize that he was never going to leave Draco.

In all honesty, it made Harry feel wanted. He'd also had his insecurities, after all these years, he still couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy was his boyfriend, that Draco loved him.

He secretly adored needy Draco, it made him feel special, the fact that Draco wanted only him at those points of time.

"Of course I meant that" Harry said, placing a soft kiss on Draco's temple from behind. He turned Draco around, so that Draco was facing him.

"I'll always love you, never doubt that, no matter what I say, I will always love you" Harry kissed Draco hard on the lips, which elicited a moan from Draco, who was getting over his brief moment of doubt.

Just then they heard a loud bang form the hallway. Harry grunted, and dragged his hands away from his comfortable embrace with Draco.

"He's gonna get it this time" Draco said, his voice husky, filled with lust and mixed in with mild annoyance at the disturbance.

"You know you don't mean that" Harry playfully chided Draco, while dragging him out of their room. "He's probably hungry, we have been neglecting to feed him for a while now"

"A while! It's been all of half-an-hour since we last fed him, and I want you all to myself now, I'm not ready to share" Draco growled while nuzzling his face into Harry's neck.

Harry chuckled at Draco's immatureness, he knew Draco didn't really mind this; after all he loved Teddy as much as Harry did.

They reached the living room, which looked on into kitchen. "Teddy!" Harry said, raising his voice slightly, he still couldn't see the boy. "Where are you?"

Draco and Harry hurried inside the kitchen finding pots and pans strewn all over the floor, but there was no sign of Teddy, until they heard a slight whine from inside one of the pots.

Draco bent down, removing one of the pots he thought he heard the sound from. His face immediately contorted into on of pain at seeing Teddy lying on the floor with tears streaming down his face. "Oh Teddy, what did you do this time?" He sighed. He picked up Teddy gently, cradling him in his arms.

Harry walked around the pots coming closer to them. "Teddy, honey, what happened?"

Teddy made a whimpering sound, indicating that he was hurt. Draco carried him out into the living room, laying him down gently, with his head still in Draco's lap. "I w-wanted to make some-thing f-for you" Teddy hiccupped. "It's your b-birthday tomo-r-rrow and I w-wanted to ma-a-ke a cake f-for you" he said while gulping in huge breaths.

"Aw, honey, that's okay, you didn't have to make something for me" Draco cooed softly, cradling Teddy's head, trying to find any bumps.

Harry looked at the face of the child lying in his boyfriend's arms, and then looked up at his boyfriend's face. He then realized something, this was what he'd been waiting for, his whole life. He'd finally gotten what he wanted, what he deserved, a family.


End file.
